1830 - the series
by renewtshn
Summary: { SchoolLife!AU — gs — sulay, slight; bogum x irene — chapter finale part I is up! dldr. } Yixing dengan classmatenya, Junmyeon yang terlibat hubungan most complicated love-hate di tahun pertama SMA-nya.
1. I

**_[1830 - The Series_** _by renewtshn_ _— **Tugas yang Bertumpuk.]**_

* * *

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, Yixing baru saja mengeluh dalam hatinya.

Sudah semalaman mengerjakan tugasnya guru menyebalkan itu, dan ujung-ujungnya tidak diterima karena ia —hanya— terlambat satu detik.

 _"Kamu seharusnya sadar, kan, apa tanggung jawab kamu sebagai siswi sekolah teknik?"_

 _"Iya, Pak. Saya sadar sepenuhnya."_

 _"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu kalau saya paling benci orang yang telat mengumpulkan tugas dengan alasan yang paling rendahan! Keluar dari kelas, lalu berdiri diluar sampai jam pelajaran saya habis!"_

 _Sialan! Asal tahu saja ya, Pak, saya ini juga kewalahan mengerjakan tugas Anda yang terlalu banyak. Bapak seharusnya sadar!_ Batin Yixing dengan otaknya yang memanas. Kemudian, ia sadar ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH, AKU BENCI PAK JUNG DAN TITELNYA SEBAGAI GURU BARU DISINI! PULANG SAJA DAN BERI MAKAN SELURUH KOMPUTERMU DAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

 _...Yixing, did everyone told you to don't ever using swear words in public places? I guess they didn't._

"Zhang, sudahlah. Ini jam pulang. Guru itu tidak menyuruhmu berdiri sampai sekarang, kan?"

Yixing menyadari ia tidak berdiri sendirian didepan workshop jurusannya. Masih ada seseorang lagi. Seorang teman kelasnya yang memakai jaket dan masker hitam, Kim Junmyeon.

"Iya, dan _apa pedulimu_ , Kim?" Yixing bertanya sinis.

Junmyeon hanya menjawab singkat, dan membuat Yixing makin kesal, "Nggak. Ya aku sih senang-senang saja kalau kamu dihukum."

"Huh!"

"Maka dari itu, _Yixing sayang_ , jangan mengerjakan tugas satu malam saja. Lihat aku? Pintar dan rajin, mengumpulkan tugas paling cepat!" Junmyeon berlalu meninggalkan workshop, dan menuju parkiran. Yixing yang tidak mau kalah begitu saja dengan pemuda yang berusaha mencemoohnya, mengikuti Junmyeon sembari meneriakinya. Dan, masih tidak terima dengan kata ' _Yixing sayang_ ', ia berjalan dengan _muka semerah tomat._

Dan ketika keduanya sudah sampai parkiran, Junmyeon baru saja menyadari Yixing mengikutinya.

"Oh, ngapain ikut-ikutan kesini? Memangnya kamu bawa motor?"

"Ya enggaklah!" Yixing menjawab sedikit dendam. "Aku kesini hanya ingin menceramahimu saja! Ini semua belum berakhir, Kim! Setelah menyombong, kamu kira bisa meninggalkanku di workshop begitu saja hah?!"

 _Dasar Yixing dan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan_ , pikir Junmyeon sembari memakaikan helm untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya dari tiga hari yang lalu, merekam berjam-jam, dan mengedit sampai aku sadar aku ini kurang beristirahat, dan kamu bilang aku hanya mengerjakan satu malam? Aku lelah, Myeon, aku terlalu lelah!"

"...Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu tentang kondisi tubuh. Toh kamu juga tidak tahu perjuanganku mengerjakan tugas itu."

Yixing makin terbawa emosi. "Aku tidak mau tahu perjuanganmu itu! Dan, apa kamu tahu tidak sopan memakai helm saat sedang berdebat?!"

"...Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Hei, jangan mengikuti ucapanku!" Gadis itu membentak.

"Hei, jangan mengikuti ucapanku!" Pemuda dihadapannya mengikuti.

"Junmyeon, tolonglah! Aku lelah!"

"oh, hai Lelah. Aku Kim Junmyeon."

Begitu terus sampai mereka jadi bahan tontonan menarik oleh kakak kelas yang berlalu-lalang.

Karena terlalu malas dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, Junmyeon segera menggas motor Suzuki yang ia kendarai untuk keluar dari parkiran. Tetapi, baru saja menjauh beberapa meter, Yixing menghadangnya.

"Yixing, _please_." _Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dari topik tugas lalu berlanjut sampai menghalangi jalan..._ Junmyeon menatapi Yixing. "Junmyeon, kamu menyebalkan!" Yixing melanjutkan perdebatannya.

"Apanya? Karena aku tidak mengantarmu pulang hari ini, _Yixing sayang_?"

Spontan, wajah gadis itu kemudian memerah lagi.

"N-ngga! Bukan gara-gara kemarin kamu menipuku dengan ajakan pulang bersama, ya! Aku masih membahas tentang tugas! _Hontou ni baka_!"

" _Just get over it_ , Yixing. Dan, yah, aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat mengajak mu pulang." _Shit_ , Yixing harus mengakui kali ini Junmyeon menang dalam perdebatan mereka. " _Gimana kalau hari ini aku nganterin kamu pulang? Mumpung rumah kita searah. Daripada berantem terus._ "

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Yixing mematung. Terlalu malu untuk menjawab. Yah, kalau Junmyeon sudah membahas topik tentang _pulang bersama_ , dia bingung. Yixing kan, tidak pernah pulang dengan cowok. Apalagi, kalau sampai Junmyeon, orang yang suka manggil dia dengan _'Yixing sayang'_ , mengantarnya sampai depan rumah... _Bisa-bisa jadi bulan-bulanan keluarga dia._

" _Ayo, Yixing sayang_ ~ Yang dibelakang udah mencet klakson semua," sahut Junmyeon.

Dengan pipi merona sampai ke batas rambutnya, Yixing menjawab. "Iya, iya. _Anterin aku_. Dasar bawel!"

* * *

 _ **tbc, or fin.**_

* * *

 _ **[writer's note.]**_

 _Kumaha euy, fandom urang? Daramang, pan? Hehehe._ (Gimana kabarnya, fandomku? Sehat-sehat aja? Hehehe.)

Saya sebagai writer datang dengan satu _drabble geje berat yang bakal di buat seriesnya_. Tapi kalau kalian respon aja sih, yha. Toh buatnya lebih cepet ketimbang nulis oneshot yang lengthnya 5K...

Yaudah sih, gaes, karena lagi mager basa-basi... **_ini mending dilanjut atau langsung tamat aja?_** Kan aku isin udah nulis the Series di judul tapi karena ngga ada yang baca, langsung dihapus._.

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


	2. II

**_[1830 - The Series_** _by renewtshn —_ _ **Why?]**_

* * *

"Xing, kesini sebentar," panggil seorang pemuda kearah gadis yang sibuk memakan bekal, tak jauh darinya.

"Hum?" jawab gadis itu dengan mulut penuh roti isi. Sebelum berkata lagi, ia menelan dulu kunyahannya. "Ada apa, Myeon?" Yixing mengikuti Junmyeon yang mengarahkannya ke Taman didepan _workshop_ mereka.

 _Orang ini, kalau ada yang mau diomongin kan bisa dilab aja, atau didepan yang lain. Weirdo..._ Yixing membatin. Tapi segera ia kembali ke realita dimana Junmyeon sudah mendapat sebuah bangku panjang dan duduk, dan mengisyaratkan perempuan bermarga Zhang untuk duduk juga.

"Nggak, ada yang penting, sih," jawab Junmyeon sembari tersenyum asal. "Tadi... kenapa kamu nangis dikelas? _Aku kaget, lho. Suaramu juga sedikit serak. Dan matamu sampai sembab_."

Yixing jadi malu. Masa iya, orang yang suka manggil-manggil dia dengan sebutan _sayang_ ini _jadi baik_? Terlalu kaget karena _diperhatikan sampai segitunya_ , Yixing membalas,

"Kaget gimananya?"

"Oh, itu, soalnya aku baru tahu kalau kamu nangisnya jelek sekali! Hehehe." Junmyeon memberikan _peace sign_ dan senyum jahil andalannya.

"..." Baru saja dicap baik, Junmyeon sudah menjatuhkannya lagi. Yixing menarik dan membuang jauh-jauh statementnya tentang Junmyeon itu baik.

"...Nggak ada yang mau diomongin lagi, kan? Aku permisi du—"

" _Darn_ , jangan marah dulu, Yixing!"

"Iya, aku nanya... Nggak ada lagi topik yang mau kamu sampaikan ke aku, kan?"

Junmyeon berdecak. "Justru sebaliknya, _Yixing sayang_ ~ Aku tebak, kamu ingin ngomong sesuatu ke aku."

"Ada. Kamu nyebelin, apalagi kalau udah _manggil aku dengan sebutan nista itu_." Yixing melipat tangan saking kesalnya.

"Tapi kan, dari sepuluh murid perempuan, _cuma kamu satu-satunya yang jadi kesayangan aku..._ "

 _Blush._

 _Apaan sih, Kim. Biasanya kan kamu malu-maluin aku..._ Yixing harus menahan agar ucapan dalam batinnya agar tidak sampai terucap.

"Ayo, jadi cerita atau nggak, nih? Dipendem terus ujung-ujungnya sakit, seriusan."

 _"...fine, i'll talk, i'll talk!"_

Yixing menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Waktu itu, saat Pak Kim bilang ada tugas tentang film pendek, seketika aku langsung semangat" —Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa senang. —"karena, kamu tahu kan, itu kesempatanku untuk menunjukan bakatku yang terlalu banyak ini, huh." —Kemudian saja, raut wajahnya menjadi kusut. —"Dan karena aku masih tidak terima diolok-olok jurusan Perfilman, makanya aku gunakan tugas ini sebaik-baiknya!"

Junmyeon secara seksama memperhatikan Yixing, mendengarkannya hingga tidak ada setiap detil pergantian emosi yang ia lewatkan.

Aneh sekali, _menurutnya_ , saat Yixing hanya berbicara secerewet itu ke satu-satunya orang, dimana gadis itu berperilaku ceria dan ramah sehingga semua murid laki-laki saja menyukai sikapnya. Dan harus tersentuh, bahagia, atau bagaimana, ketika ia tahu kalau orang itu adalah dia sendiri. _Hell, orang yang dimaksud itu kau, Kim Junmyeon!_ Perasaannya mengiyakan apa yang logikanya tetapkan.

Tapi, kalau mau jujur, _Junmyeon bahagia sekali_. Kelampau banyak mengucap syukur di Rumah Tuhan karena ia setidaknya dipercaya oleh gadis yang sangat baik. _(Yaaah~ Meskipun terkadang gadis itu mengolok-olok, memukul punggung, atau membencinya.)_

Dan itu fakta. Ia senang mempunyai satu teman perempuan dari sekian _rekan-rekan (_ _ **ehm**_ _) homonya_. Tidak sih, tidak homo, tapi mereka _agak_ _menjijikan_ dengan tata letak akal sehat yang _sudah geser_.

"Junmyeon!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu nyimak, nggak sih?!"

"Nyimak, kok, nyimak. Ayo lanjutin."

Yixing mendelik, ia melipat lengannya. "Aku sudah selesai cerita, ih!" serunya dongkol.

"...oh, ya? Aku nggak sadar."

"Karena kamu bahkan nggak ngedengerin!"

"Aku ngedengerin, _Yixing sayang_ ~ Tapi kali ini aku ngga bisa ngasih kamu saran," jawab Junmyeon, kemudian ditatapinya wajah Yixing yang _tidak pernah membosankan_ itu. _"Seengganya, kamu ngerasa lega karena udah cerita semuanya, kan?"_

Yixing diam, menghirup udara segar. "Ya... rasanya hati dan otak aku jadi lebih ringan, _Thanks_! Tumben banget bantuin aku disaat-saat kayak gini."

"Er... itu," Junmyeon mendadak gugup, "Anggap saja _sebagai permintaan maafku_."

"Hah?"

"Tadi, soalnya, pas kamu nangis, _aku ngerekam kamu_..." Yixing membelo. "Daaaan, aku langsung _upload ke grup kelas_..."

Terlalu panik aibnya _disebarkan orang baik-tapi-nyebelin_ ini, Yixing sontak berteriak, _"JUNMYEON! DASAR GATAU MALUUUUUU, IH!"_

* * *

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note]_**

 _okay,_ jadi ini keputusannya. Saya bakal tetep _melanjutkan series ini_... yaudahlahya, gitu doang. EH ENGGA ENGGA!

Karena kalau disisi _author;_ ini viewersnya kurang _(barangkali kalau ditambah chapternya viewersnya ngebanyakin EA)_ , terus stok FF aku masih sedikit. Tambah-tambah lha, biar banyak yang ngefav.

Dan disisi _fangirl;_ _HELLA WHY THE HECK IN THE WORLD, FF SULAY KOK MAKIN SEDIKIT AJA?!_ :( CUKUP DITWITTER SAYA DENGER CRACKPAIR KYUNGMYEON SAMA SURENE BERTEBARAN, DISINI **_ROYALOTP MASIH BERLAYAR_** , HEI! ( _oke maap yang ngeship mereka. eh btw saya ngeshipnya Bogummy-Irene jadi agak-agak cemburu gimana gitu~_ ) KEMANAKAH KALIAN WAHAI WRITER-WRITER SULAY SEPERJUANGANKU? (alay) (alay) (alay)

serius, udah gitu aja. **_(ohya gaes, kalau ada yang mau fg-an bareng pm aku bolehlah, tapi fandom_** _ **aku** (saya, whatever)_ ** _nggak cuma Sulay aja. jadi siap-siap denger kecerewetan aku kalau kebetulan ada fandom kita yang sama. ehtapi emang ada yang mau? ahsudahlah!)_**

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


	3. Extra (I)

_**[1830 - The Series** by renewtshn **— a .wlmp file.]**_

* * *

Seingat Yixing, ini adalah hari Rabu. _Hari penuh kemenangan_ , dimana dia akan _merajai dunia_ — ralat, _merajai kelas dengan rekor tes tanpa remedial_. _And, for you guys information_ , hari Rabu adalah hari dimana Yixing mendiami _workshop_ nya, dan belajar tentang Pemrograman Dasar, Simulasi Digital, dan Perakitan Komputer.

Dan dibalik _kesenangan_ Yixing, ada pula Junmyeon yang sangat payah dalam ketiga pelajaran tersebut.

Masih dalam _kesenangan_ Yixing, guru mereka sedang keluar kelas, dan hanya berpesan kepada murid-muridnya untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang _Windows Movie Maker_. Gadis itu berterimakasih karena ia pernah memakai aplikasi itu semalaman, jadi tidak perlu berlatih keras lagi.

Karena ia tidak punya kerjaan, maka Yixing memutuskan untuk... _mengganggu Junmyeon yang berlatih menggunakan laptopnya._

"HAHAHA—! Makanya, Myeon, belajar yang bener! Bisanya cuma nonton _anime_ , sih, _dasar wibu_!" Yixing meledek dan tertawa-tawa. Junmyeon cemberut dan ngambek.

"Apaan sih? Aku bukan _wibu_ , Zhang," balas Junmyeon tidak terima. _Hell_ , mana mau ia dikatakan sebagai salah satu penggemar berat karakter dua dimensi? Terimakasih, tapi tidak. Dan ia masih kukuh berangkat ke gereja lebih subuh dari teman-temannya.

"Jangan bohong, Myeon~" Yixing masih menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Terakhir aku _stalk facebook_ mu, kamu nge _upload screencapture_ ciuman dari seluruh _anime_ yang kamu tonton, dan itu _banyak sekali_! MUAHAHAHA~"

Berhasil dipermalukan Yixing, Junmyeon kembali berlatih dengan muka merah. Tapi, ia masih sanggup menjawab, "Hih. Kamu mana tahu maksudnya dari foto-foto itu."

"Kalau aku tahu, aku bakal langsung ngelapor ke Guru Agama."

Junmyeon mengalihkan kedua iris coklatnya, ke jendela dengan sinar matahari pagi yang memaksa menyeruak. Ia menggumam,

" _Aku hanya membayangkan kalau aku berada di posisi itu, dicium seseorang, yang sekarang sedang aku suka. Yeah, idk..._ "

Yixing diam sebentar.

Kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. Semua foto itu, laki-laki yang dicium oleh lawan bicaranya terlebih dulu. Terkesang agresif sih, tapi... _Junmyeon memangnya mau saja dicium tiba-tiba?_

Kemudian dia ingat sesuatu, lagi.

"Oh, _kamu mau jadi homo?_ Perasaan, semua _screencapture_ nya itu cowok nyium cowok, deh..." ucap Yixing sekenanya.

Junmyeon langsung _speechless_ dibuatnya. Yixing ini memang terlalu blak-blakan, atau memang pikirannya sulit ditebak.

"Maksudnya itu cewek nyium cowoknya, Xing. Yang aku bayangkan ini tidak persis sama dengan yang di _upload_ di Facebook!"

"Oh, kamu ingin dicium cowok transgender?"

"Aduh, _Yixing sayang_. Bukan gitu maksudnya..."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang, _dasar homo_!"

"Hei!"

Dan, percakapan abstrak ini harus terhenti ketika guru mat-pel datang dan membagi semua murid yang akan mengikuti kedalam dua kuota. Tadinya Yixing mau bersyukur karena absennya ada di bagian-bagian terakhir, dan dia bakal tes di kuota terakhir.

Tapi, gurunya malah menyuruh kuota terakhir untuk diam dikelas, dan ini artinya Yixing tes pengeditan video di kuota pertama. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak merasa bagaimana-bagaimana, dan justru lebih bersyukur karena ia bisa istirahat lebih awal.

 _Let's wreck this!_ Yixing menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Setengah jam, Yixing berhasil menyelesaikan tesnya dengan berkeringat serta wajah berseri-seri. Cukup membuat Junmyeon _bergidik ngeri_ ketika gadis itu keluar dari kelas. _Yixing yang jago saja seperti itu, apalagi aku yang tidak bisa..._ batinnya. Namun, apa boleh buat, Fortuna menjanjikannya keberuntungan, jadi Junmyeon tetap mengikuti tes.

Junmyeon sendiri sebenarnya memuji Yixing dan _skill_ nya itu, karena ia jarang sekali ikut pengulangan disaat anak perempuan lain menjadi langganan remedial. _Dia selalu suka anak perempuan yang pintar._

Ngomong-ngomong soal hasilnya... Belum separuh jadi pun, waktu sudah habis. Dia tertunduk lemas. Sia-sia saja berjuang meng _crop_ dan menyatukan potongan film untuk tesnya itu. Dan ia bisa melihat dari luar kelas, _Yixing tertawa diatas penderitaannya._

 _Ah, ya._ Junmyeon berucap dalam hati. _Gadis menyebalkan itu, bilangnya sih membantu, ujung-ujungnya pun kalau aku diremed, dia bahagia sampai terlalu._

 _Wait_! Saat kata membantu terlintas, ia jadi ingat kalau _laptop yang dipakainya saat tes ini laptop Yixing!_

Junmyeon menekan tombol _Control+S_ pada keyboardnya. Muncul _dialog pop-up_ " _Save_..."

 _Akan kunamakan seperti apa, ya..._

Oke, tolong lewat bagian ini. Biarkan Junmyeon berimajinasi dengan nama _file_ yang akan dia simpan nantinya.

Seusai istirahat, dan mata pelajaran pun sudah beralih ke Pemrograman Dasar. Seperti biasa, Yixing dan sebangkunya— Irene, membuat program bahasa C. Junmyeon juga sibuk dengan program yang sedang ia ketik di Dev C++.

Dan, beruntunglah! Program Yixing dan Irene selesai paling awal, jadi selain mendapat nilai 100, mereka dapat kesempatan untuk mempresentasikannya didepan kelas, menggunakan proyektor. Yixing akhirnya bersedia mempresentasikannya sendiri, dengan motif utama— _mengejek Junmyeon yang kalah lagi, dan lagi._

 _Tidak salahlah kalau Junmyeon menganggap Yixing kekanak-kanakan._

Tapi, Junmyeon juga tak kalah kekanak-kanakkannya sih, _karena ia baru saja balas dendam secara tidak langsung._

"Oke, presentasinya kumulai, eeeh..." Yixing sudah berdiri didepan, baru saja hendak menjelaskan, namun programnya tak sengaja ditutup. "Tunggu sebentar semuanya, programnya ketutup tadi."

Teman-temannya menunggu dengan sabar, sementara Yixing mulai mencari programnya di folder _Document_. Irene mengisyaratkan dari jauh bahwa ia harus membuka folder itu.

"Ojek Online, Ojek Online... A-ha, ini diaaaa!"

Sebelum ia sempat menekan Enter, semua murid di barisan depan bersorak-sorai.

Yixing yang kebingungan, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Hei, semuanya! Lihatlah, ada file yang namanya _Junmyeon Kesayanganku_!"

Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Ia, kan, tidak pernah sekali pun menamai _file-file_ nya dengan _nama se-disgusting itu_. Tapi, matanya sudah _menangkap sesuatu_ , dan bangku belakang ikut bersorak.

Di bagian atas layar, ada satu _file_ , dengan label _**Junmyeon Kesayanganku**_ dengan format _wlmp. **Ya, kalian tidak salah baca.**_

"A-apa yang—"

"Sebenarnya..." Junmyeon menengahi. "Aku hanya menamakannya _ini-milik-junmyeon_ , tapi entah kapan Yixing sudah menggantinya. Yah, _sepertinya Yixing menyukaiku_ ~"

Makin riuhlah suasana kelas.

Yixing berhasil dibuat malu. Dan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting _overcooked_.

"Maaf, pak!" Yixing menghadap ke Gurunya. "Ini tidak seperti yang bapak pi—" Ucapan maafnya terhenti ketika Yixing sadar kalau Gurunya sedang _tersenyum jahil._

Dan ia beralih ke Junmyeon, yang ternyata sibuk _tertawa penuh kemenangan_ dengan teman-temannya.

 _Sial. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini!_ Yixing membatin. Terpaksa ia harus menahan malu didepan teman-temannya, hanya karena _nama file yang BAHKAN TIDAK IA TAHU KEBERADAANNYA DAN TIDAK IA EDIT SEDIKITPUN!_

* * *

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 _ **[writer's note.]**_

 _yuhuuuu, spadaaa~!_ XD

Gimana sama chapter bonusnya, gaes? Garing, ya, garing? _Hampura atuh:(_

ohya, disini kan saya beberapa kali nyebutin software _(agak)_ asing, ya? Oke, jadi ada Windows Movie Maker yang dipakai buat ngedit video, dan DevC++ software yang suka dipakai saya buat ngoding bahasa C _(trust me, itu agak susah kalau kalian nggak teliti soal nama variabel dan tanda baca. saya sendiri yang hampir setiap hari programming di laptop masih belum kebiasa sama bahasa-bahasa program huhuhu #CURHAT)_ and, yes, kedua software itu memudahkan sekali, lho, ya! Keberhasilan Windows Movie Maker dalam membantu tugas saya perlu diapresiasi, dan sangat berterimakasih dengan adanya _compiler_ hehe—

loh ini kok jadinya ngomongin program? Sudahlah, _no one's interested_!

Dan soal bonus chapter ini, saya akan buat semaksimal mungkin di update-update kedepan, bersamaan dengan chapter-chapter biasa. Dan kalau update kedepannya sedikit melambat, harap bersabar ya~ Saya lagi sibuk dengan projek OpenHouse di sekolah hehe.

 _and, yes, this bonus chapter is dedicated for..._

untuk semua yang _**reviewnya**_ masuk ke notif saya; _**chenma, yeojaakoriya23, xingmyun, qwertyxing, demiapa, MissMoretz, cumi-cumi, cumberbatch's, kerdus susu, baymaxhug, Maymfa10, aerii0110, shawn mendes, guest, and SilentB~**_

untuk semua yang udah bersedia **_ngefav_** ataupun _**ngefollow (dan yang sekedar meninggalkan view saja),**_

dan untuk semua yang mengizinkan penulis _absurd_ kuadrat ini tetap hidup di FFN. _(ea)_

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


	4. III

**_[1830 - The Series_** _by renewtshn —_ _ **Junmyeon's "Inside Out"]**_

* * *

"Gula pasirkuuu—"

"Apaaa?!"

"... _nah_. Pulang bareng, ga? Mumpung bawa helm buat kamu ni—"

" _Gak!_ "

"Biasa aja, kali."

"Kalau ngadepin kamu mah harus pakai _tenaga ekstra!_ Sana, anterin aja temen-temen homo kamu!"

"..."

Pemuda itu—Junmyeon, meninggalkan gadis Tionghoa didepannya dengan pikiran kosong, menuju ke parkiran sembari menenteng helm. Terkadang membetulkan posisi topinya. Bahkan sempat jadi bahan olokan oleh murid lain karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, dan _menabrak bank sampah_.

 _Sudah ditolak, ketiban sampah organik, pula. Sedih aing mah,_ pikirnya.

Melamun lagi.

Sudah hampir setahun Junmyeon menemani Yixing di kehidupan tingkat satu mereka. Tidak perlu dibantah lagi, ia memang menyimpan sedikit perhatian pada gadis itu, meski hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi lugu juga bentakan tidak terima, kalau ia sudah berbuat jahil.

Dan, makin kesini, rasa-rasanya ia makin dicap sebagai _attention seeker_ oleh Yixing. Tapi memang benar kok, Junmyeon sedikitnya menginginkan perhatian dari Yixing, dan karena ia tidak bisa meminta dalam kadar normal dan batasan yang wajar.

"HEI, KIM!"

"DASAR GATAU MALUUUUU, IH!"

"ARGH! PULANG SENDIRI, SANA!"

"JUNMYEON CEPETAN, DASAR LELET!"

" _I. HATE. YOU_!"

Dan begitulah. Nyatanya, hubungan mereka _tetap berbentuk most complicated love-hate_ , sampai seterusnya kalau ia masih bisa memutar otak lebih jauh. Dan ketidakpekaan gadis itu juga _membuatnya clueless._ _Da akumah apa atuh, ya, cuma bisa caper didepan dia._

Lima detik tak sampai, Junmyeon merasakan handphonenya bergetar dua kali. Mungkin ada pesan masuk.

 _From: not-so-called-cutipie_

 _Aku nyerah, deh, Myeon. Balik ke kelas dooooong, aku lupa kalau aku bawa properti banyak. Maaf ya ehehe_

 _Received at 12.59._

Dia segera mengetikkan pesan balasan. Dan, terkirim secepatnya.

 _To: not-so-called-cutipie_

 _Iya._

 _Makanya jangan ngambek duluan, masih butuh aku juga kaan._

 _Sent at 13.02_

Dan juga, satu pesan lagi yang hanya ia baca.

 _From: not-so-caled-cutipie_

 _Iya, aku masih butuh kamu:( Cepetan kesini ih, atau besok ngga aku bantuin kamu ngerjain program!_

 _Received at 13.05._

Pada akhirnya, Junmyeon melangkah kembali ke kelas, dengan tenang, tetap memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan _most complicated love-hatenya_ dengan Yixing. Kadang dianggap tukang antar paket, ojek pribadi, bantal _smackdown_ , sampai yang paling nistanya— _"Bukan temen gue plis.",_ terkadang Junmyeon merasa kalau ia terlalu sabar.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? _Dia terlalu payah. Payah dalam semua hal._ Hampir di semua pelajaran, nilai nya jeblok. Selalu gagal ngajakin cewek jalan. Main COC, dia dianggapnya _noob_ — _padahal TH-nya aja udah level 8_ —. Itu baru separuh dari aibnya. Dia masih mempunyai banyak kesialan lain, yang lebih memalukan untuk diungkapkan.

Adapun tokoh yang dapat peran —yang Junmyeon anggap— seburuk dia, _ada juga tokoh yang mendapat sinar cahaya berlebih, dan mau tak mau dicintai semua orang._

Katakanlah, tokoh yang menyilaukan itu, _adalah Zhang Yixing, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu._

Karena, sejak pertama Junmyeon mendalami kedua iris kecoklatan milik gadis Tionghoa itu, dia kemudian menaruh _sedikit ketertarikan_ , yang kemudian _berujung pada pengharapan tanpa batas._

Dia benar-benar menyukai Yixing, namun gadis itu menyukai Park Bogum— teman kelas mereka. Ironisnya, Bogum dengan mudah membuat Yixing _melted_ hanya karena _kebaikan yang overrated_ , sedangkan Junmyeon sendiri _melakukannya dengan susah payah_ , walau niatnya ingin dilirik sedikit saja oleh gadis itu, nyatanya dia memang tidak bisa.

 _Dia mengaku kalah, dan ingin sekali menyerah duluan. Tapi..._

 _"Myeon, ini barangnya banyak banget, ya? Maaf ngerepotin, serius..."_

 ** _Junmyeon tahu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbalik dan pergi segampang itu._**

* * *

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

akhirnyaaaaaaa~ update setelah sekian _lama_ hiatus! But please, gaes, tolong maafkan saya yang comeback dengan chapter pendek dan nggak padet ini:( susah sih, beberapa hari nggak nulis fiksi yang sama, lalu tanpa sadar feel jadi hilang tiba-tiba hue:')

yodah gaes, jangan bosen-bosen review ya. saya usahain bales(kayak dulu lagi), tapi dilain waktu. dan ini juga salahsatu bentuk terimakasih saya untuk kalian yang udah setia nungguin. laflaf3

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


	5. IV

**_[1830 - The Series_** _by renewtshn —_ _ **Alternated(alternated) Universe.]**_

* * *

Sejujur-jujurnya, Junmyeon harus dan wajib mengakui, kalau orang yang selalu muncul dalam delusi hariannya itu _Yixing seorang_. Dan, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia _mengganti sprei_ dan _membeli banyak kotak tisu_ karena _nya_ juga— Okay, tolong maafkan pikirannya! Dia bahkan _terlatih berpikir kotor dalam hal berpikir-jernih._

 _C'mon guys! i mean, umur segitu masih normal, kan? Dan satu lagi, aku ini remaja puber!_ —salah satu elakan yang disampaikan Junmyeon ketika teman-teman cowoknya _bergidik ngeri_ soal _sprei-dan-tisu._

Hampir setiap saat Junmyeon tenggelam dalam lautan delusinya, dan terhitung karena penyebab yang bahkan terlalu simpel— melamun, atau mendengar pembicaraan orang. Atau bisa juga karena menonton film.

Ya... kalian tahu _film dan serial apa yang dia tonton_ ~~ _Attack on Titan, Detective Conan, Haikyuu!, Naruto, One Piece_. Bukannya Junmyeon sudah bilang dia itu _fanatik anime_? Kalau belum, berarti anggapan dari Yixing yang menetapkan kalau Junmyeon itu _wibu sejati sudah menjelaskan segalanya_.

Kalau kalian pikir, Junmyeon suka menonton film beradegan dewasa, _maka kalian salah_. Pernah sekali, _anak kelas mengajaknya untuk melihat film semacam itu..._

 _"Myeon, nonton film ena-ena, yuk!"_

 _"Gak, ah. Males banget."_

 _"Kenapa? Giliran Your Lie in April aja semangat."_

 _"ITU BEDA BAHASAN, JIR. Ya males aja."_

 _"Iye, iye, maap. Kenapa? Gue kepo nih."_

 _"..._ _ **soalnya yang maen filmnya bukan gue sama Yixing.**_ _Udah sih, alesan gue gitu doang."_

 _"Serah lo dah, seraaaaaaah."_

 _...dan langsung ia tolak dengan halusnya. Sungguh anak yang baik._ ((Tapi jangan salah, mentang-mentang jarang nonton yang begituan, Junmyeon ini kalau soal _mikir jorok_ _paripurna_ , dia sudah _nyaris expert_. Untungnya, memang tidak banyak yang tahu.))

Delusinya itu, sering dimulai pas... Yixing ngajakin nonton **_The Return of Superman._**

 _Oh god— how could anyone easily resist children's true charms? Well— Junmyeon doesn't even think about it._ Karena memang terbiasa dengan adik-adik kecil dan sepupu yang balita berlarian dirumah, Junmyeon akhirnya suka bermain dengan anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya.

Junmyeon berfikir, kalau saja nanti di masa depan— _ia dan Yixing mendapat tawaran untuk syuting_ _ **The Return of Superman**_ _, mereka akan menjadi keluarga terbaik yang pernah ditayangkan._

Si kembar Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse? Kalah telak!— Junmyeon akan memastikan kalau keluarganya mempunyai _empat orang anak, ha-ha-ha_. Dua anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan, _lebih baik_. Bahkan, Junmyeon sudah menyiapkan nama untuk keempat anaknya _—yang belum lahir itu—_ , yaitu Chloe, Stephen, Thomas, dan Rachel.

 ** _PD-nim: Junmyeon-sshi, mengapa menamai anak-anak anda dengan nama daerah selain Korea?_**

 ** _Junmyeon: Oh, itu..._** _(menggaruk-garuk kepala, tersenyum kikuk)_ _ **Itu permintaan ibuku. Dia marah sekali waktu ayahku menamakanku "Junmyeon", dan ia diam-diam memanggilku "Frank". Ibuku— dia keturunan British-Wales.**_

 ** _PD-nim: Wah,_** _(berbisik pada kameramen)_ _ **itu sesuatu yang belum tersebar luas, bukan begitu?**_

 ** _Yixing:_** _(muncul tiba-tiba)_ _ **...Dia suka sekali mengumbar informasi keluarganya. Mohon dimaklumi.**_

Choo Sarang? Maaf saja, tapi gadis pintar itu juga kalah.— Keempat anakku punya ibu yang lebih hebat! Dan, _for you guys knowledge_ , Yixing menguasai hampir semua pelajaran, fasih berbahasa Inggris, Mandarin, Kanton, dan Korea. Naluri keibuannya juga patut diacungi jempol!

 ** _Yixing:_** _(berdehem)_ _ **Sedikit ralat untuk Junmyeon, sekarang aku belajar bahasa Jerman dan Singlish.**_

 ** _Junmyeon: Oh, jadi ini alasanmu terus mengatakan "ich liebe dich" saat dirumah, Nyonya Kim~?_** _(menggoda Yixing)_

 ** _Yixing:_** _(muka memerah)_ _ **I-itu hanya untuk memperlancar pengucapanku saja!**_ _(lalu pergi dari tempat wawancara)_

 ** _Junmyeon:_** _(menghadap kamera)_ _ **Dia selalu seperti itu. Hehehe.**_

 ** _PD-nim:_** _(berbicara pada kru)_ _ **Seseorang, tolong cut bagian ini dan unggah ke situs resmi dengan format .gif. Fans akan sangat bahagia.**_

Dan anak-anak lainnya? Junmyeon lebih yakin kalau keluarganya akan memuncaki posisi rating tertinggi dalam KBSTV. Sekalian mengalahkan rekor _Descendant of The Sun_ , kalau bisa. Tapi, bukannya saat ia sudah berkeluarga, itu akan menjadi _drama lawas_? Lupakan saja.

O-oooh, jangan sampai Yixing mengetahui isi pikirannya ini! Bisa-bisa ia mati mu— "Hei, Kim! Aku bawa _variety show baruuuuu_ ~" — _SHIT! BARU AJA DIOMONGIN!_

Junmyeon memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan merapihkan rambut _dark brown_ nya yang teracak. Tidak dia sangka delusi bisa menjerumuskannya dalam periode _bad hair day_. Ah! Dia juga lupa akan _miso_ yang sempat ia beli bersama teman-temannya.

"Oke, oke, mana yang akan kita tonton sekarang?" _Tolonglah, kata 'kita' itu agak menggelikan._ Junmyeon menyeruput _miso_ di mangkok yang sudah dingin. "Jangan bilang _acara-acara ngga jelas_."

Yixing tersenyum. "Bukan, bukan. Ini seru, kok! Hitung-hitung bayaran kamu udah nganterin properti drama kerumah aku." Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi. "... _Kita akan menonton_ _ **We Got Married**_ _! YEAY!_ "

"PFFFFFFFFT—" _Fak! Tadi dia bilang apa?_ _ **We Got Married**_ _? Seriously?_

Dan Junmyeon merutuki ketidakpekaan Yixing yang _naas_ nya _makin bertambah saja._

* * *

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

hai, hai, hai~~~~ x3 _here it is, the regular chapter_! _Gimana, gimana?_ _**Keren, ga? Pada jawab engga, geura:(**_

 _But, btw,_ untuk chapter ini saya masih fokus didunia Junmyeon, dan untuk inspirasinya, saya dapet dari temen saya yang ngeupload foto Song Triplets. Terus tiba-tiba keingetan aja sama fiksi ini. "Bikin chapter AU didalam AU seru kali ya," sambil ngiler didepan layar. Oke, abaikan kata ngilernya. _Tapi, variety show The Return of Superman emang adorable sih~~_

((ohya, yang dulunya sering review kok ngilang atau cuma perasaan saya? ah entahlah.))

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


	6. Extra (II)

_**[1830 - The Series by renewtshn — Nama panggilan baru untuk Yixing!]**_

* * *

"Yixing? Itu Junmyeon nanyain, kamu mau pulang bareng sama dia, ngga?" Gadis dengan rompi hitam dan nametag bertuliskan "Irene Bae" duduk menghadap temannya yang serius mengotak-atik _Debian 8.1.0._

Temannya dan teman kita semua— Zhang Yixing, melirik sedikit dari luar jangkauan monitor laptopnya, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket dan masker hitam— _kalian tidak tahu siapa dia? Sungguh menyedihkan._ — untuk mencoba terlihat keren padahal tidak sama sekali, dengan paras malaikat tapi hati sebejat iblis. Tidak, tidak, itu bercanda, Yixing masih menjaga tutur kata dan hatinya untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa "Kim Junmyeon itu orang jahat" tetapi NYATANYA MEMANG IYA!

 _(karena sepengetahuan Yixing, orang yang menjahilinya bertubi-tubi setiap hari adalah orang jahat paling mendasar.)_

"Ayo, mau pulang, ngga?" tanya Junmyeon, yang ironisnya _terdengar seperti "Ayo, dek, main ke mall sama om yuk!"_

Yang ditanya, refleks menolak dengan teriakan, "GA! AKU MASIH NGERJAIN TUGAS!" dan kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

Yixing baru saja menampar Junmyeon _dengan sangat, sangat, halusnya._

Tapi, Yixing membalas seperti itu bukan dengan satu alasan omong kosong yang sering ia dapatkan. Dan karena suatu kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, si pemilik lesung pipit dan gaya rambut ikat satu itu menolak berinteraksi dengan _ojek pribadinya_. ( ** _"Ojek Pribadi."_** Sungguh pemilihan kata yang bagus.)

"Psst! Kamu _ngambek sama Junmyeon_ , ya?" Irene setengah berbisik, menghindari orang yang sedang dibicarakannya mendengar.

"...Iya!" Yixing, menjawab dengan kekanak-kanakan, kemudian mengejek Junmyeon yang sudah berlalu tanpa suara.

"Gara-gara yang waktu presentasi didepan, terus ada file _Junmyeon Kesayanganku_ , bukan?" Yixing menggeleng. "Atau yang ngeupload _video_ kamu nangis digrup kelas, dan langsung kesebar ke satu jurusan?" Yixing menggeleng—lagi. "Oh, oh, aku tahu! Pasti saat kamu pingsan, terus dia bela-belain gendong kamu sampai UKS?" Yixing menolak. "...renee, itu _nggak pernah_ sekalipun terjadi."

"Tapi seengganya waktu kamu hampir pingsan, _dia lari-lari nyariin kamu kayak anak itik kehilangan induknya..."_

"Yang bener itu, _parasit kehilangan induk semang_." Menghindari percakapan semakin menyebar, Yixing menjawab singkat dan menatap lawan bicaranya seperti _tolong-jangan-bahas-ini_.

"Oke, oke..." Irene berbalik dan mendekati sahabatnya, bahkan sampai Yixing sendiri kepepet di tembok. "Ayo, dong, cerita. _Kok bisa marahan sampai segitunya_?"

Yixing hanya merespon dengan nada pelan—tapi temannya bisa paham kalau gadis Tionghoa itu kesal sekali.

"Jadi..."

Yixing bercerita, bercerita, sampai menit-menit terbuang dan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok pun terbengkalai. Dan, menghasilkan Irene yang tertawa keras, karena hanya satu alasan dari ngambeknya Yixing, yaitu; karena _seharian Junmyeon asik memanggilnya_ _ **tsundere-chan**_ _._

"HAAAH?! Xiaoxing, kamu serius ngambek gara-gara gitu aja? Pfft—" Irene menahan tawanya. Yixing makin _badmood_.

"Kamu, kan nggak tau arti _tsundere_ sama sekali!"

Tawa Irene mereda. "Iya juga sih... _Searching_ , ah!" Lalu ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya, meluncur ke _homepage_ Google, dan mengetikkan " ** _apa itu tsundere_** ".

"Bae Juhyeon, jangan _coba-coba_."

Irene tersenyum menyesal, dan _dipaksakan_. "Sudah ketemu, kok. Ini, aku bacain..."

"... _holy_." Dan Yixing harus tahan malu sebesar-besarnya kalau Irene sudah begini. Maklum saja, Irene adalah pendukung berat hubungan **_most complicated love-hate_** nya Junmyeon-Yixing. Alasannya sih, satu; karena Irene terlalu lelah terus-menerus diganggu Junmyeon setiap paginya.

 _(Dikelas, selain Yixing yang lumayan pintar—menurut Junmyeon—, adapun Irene yang rajin dan selalu sial dikarenakan tugasnya selalu diminta oleh anak-anak lain.)_

"Okee..." Irene mengeraskan volume suaranya, " ** _Tsundere adalah tipe cewek jutek dan dingin terhadap orang lain—_** " "Aku _nggak jutek_ , ih!" "...iya kok! **_Karakter dengan tipe tsundere biasanya adalah seorang tokoh perempuan yang digambarkan berkarakter hot-blooded, dan berusaha menyangkal setengah mati perasaannya sendiri bila jatuh cinta dengan seseorang_**..."

Yixing mengeluarkan ekspresi muntah tipuannya.

"Terus... **_Kata tsundere ini juga dipakai untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang biasanya menunjukkan sikap dingin, namun di depan orang yang disukainya, sikap tersebut berubah menjadi penuh kasih sayang..._** " Dan dilanjutkan dengan anak-anak pecinta budaya Jepang yang mendekat, karena mereka tertarik dengan obrolan dua perempuan di kelas mereka.

"Ey! Ngomongin apaan sih?"

" _Kayaknya seru banget_. _Sampai mukanya Yixing jadi merah gitu..."_

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya ke meja, dan meracau. "Siapa juga yang jadi _penuh kasih sayang_ , HUAAAAAA—"

Irene memutuskan untuk mengambil alih, "Nggak kok. Cuma masalah _Yixing yang dipanggil tsundere sama Junmyeon~_ "

"WAH IYA?!" Segrup pecinta budaya Jepang—yang merupakan teman dekat kedua gadis itu juga, kemudian heboh.

"ASIK, BAHAN GOSIP BARU NIH!"

"KAMU _TSUNDERE_ NYA, TERUS JUNMYEON JADI _SENPAI_ NYA. COCOK NGETZ!"

"Apa lagi, sih?! Kalian mah suka _alay_ - _alay_ , ih! _Overreact!_ "

Irene yang sudah memisahkan dari kerumunan _paparazzi_ jadi-jadian, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tak perlu menunggu lama, panggilannya segera tersambung.

 _"Yeoboseyo, Irene-ssi?"_

"Jangan formal gitu ih, geli! Kamu dimana?"

 _"Habis ngisi bensin, kenapa?"_

Yixing, dan teman-teman alaynya _—like what she said—_ melirik penasaran Irene yang berada lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Ngga, katanya Yixing ngambek sama kamu gara-gara dipanggil tsundere, Myeon!"

 _Cobaan macam apa lagi ini, gusti..._ Yixing megap-megap saking sedihnya kena _prank_ terus. _"Bilangin aja ke dia, kalau gak mau dipanggil tsundere, cari panggilan yang lain. Yeobo, kek, teteh, kek, apa aja. Terus, kalau mau pulang bareng, bilang aja, biar aku pinjemin helm buat di—"_

Yixing mengambil _smartphone_ dengan gusar, dan mencak-mencak.

"Ini aku, Kim! And _anyway_ , daritadi aku nanya, tapi kamu belum jawab. Sekarang aku tanya lagi, kenapa kamu manggil aku _tsundere_ , ha?!"

 _"Alasan utamannya sih, kamu itu moe. Moe itu imut."_ Yixing spontan membeku ditempat. _"Oh Lord, setiap hari aku harus nahan diabetes cuma_ _ **gara-gara wajah kamu itu**_ _, dan kamu dengan mudahnya protes?! Emangnya kamu nggak bosen aku panggil sayang setiap hari?"_

"Ya bosen l-lah! Aish... Seengganya panggil aku dengan nama depan, atau yang lain. Terus, alasan macam apa itu?! Tolonglah, Myeon, panggil aja Yixing apa susahnya?!"

 _"...Yodah, yodah, aku ngalah."_ Baru saja Yixing mau selebrasi, dia dijatuhkan lagi kedasar nerakanya. _Dan entah kenapa, loudspeakernya tiba-tiba_ _ **menyala**_ _. "_ _ **Besok-besok aku panggil kamu cupcake deh, soalnya kamu emang kelewat manis. Atau, mau aku panggil bunda? ...Tapi, kesannya aku anak kamu, padahal maksudnya bukan seperti itu~ Kalau cintaku gimana? Jangan deh, aku bukan Rangga soalnya**_ _."_ Sebelum mengakhiri sambungan, Junmyeon berpesan, _"...satu lagi, balikin hapenya ke Irene—"_

"U-dah tahu!"

 _"Oke deh. Bye!"_

Pip. Yixing mengakhiri telpon, dan harinya yang sudah naas ini.

"Cieeeeeee, Yixing~ Sungguh romantis!"

Dan tragisnya, Yixing lebih lupa kalau dia sedang berada didalam kelas.

 _Oooooh, gosh. Why._

* * *

 _ **tbc.**_

* * *

 _ **[writer's note.]**_

 _kay, so, hellooooo~ cx ini harusnya dipost pas 28Apr. sih, malah delay sampai 1Mei gini. Tapi ya whatever lha. Yang penting dipost kan? Hehehe~_

 _Akhirnya sudah mencapai part 6! Time flies so fast idk._ Dan ini bentuknya sama seperti part 3 yang notabenenya bonus juga...

 **Ohiya, _for your information, berhubung sudah memasuki part ini, maka 4 part lagi dan kita sampai di finale! Yeay!_**

 ** _Krik._**

 ** _Krik._**

 ** _Jangkrik bernyanyi~~~_** _tapi te._

 _Kalau kalian heran kenapa saya ngga sedih sama sekali... **le me tell yah the reason guuuurl;**_

 _ **setiap satu fiksi yang selesai, maka saya akan mengerjakan yang lainnya.** Bukankah itu keren?! I mean, m **ore characters to write for me, and more stories to read for you!** And guess what? **Saya tidak akan terpaku dengan pair SuLay saja. HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin, KrisTao, pun akan masuk kembali ke cerita-cerita saya~~**_

 _and, yes, this bonus chapter is dedicated for..._

untuk semua yang _**reviewnya**_ masuk ke notif saya; _**chenma, SilentB, Maymfa10, xingmyun, aerii0110, .35, 94RiChan00, hbkxx, qwertyxing~**_

untuk semua yang udah bersedia **_ngefav_** ataupun _**ngefollow (dan yang sekedar meninggalkan view saja),**_

dan untuk semua yang mengizinkan penulis _absurd_ kuadrat ini tetap hidup di FFN. _(ea)_

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


	7. V

**_[1830 - The Series_** _by koharinssi_ _— **Kerja Kelompok dan Penawaran Misterius.]**_

* * *

Seusai pelajaran kedua, Yixing segera keluar kelas dan menghirup napas lekat-lekat.

Lain darinya, orang-orang yang menapaki lantai diluar kelas Sepuluh Teknik Informatika B memasang wajah enteng. Wali kelasnya baru saja mengumumkan daftar panjang tugas akhir sistim beregu, teman-temannya merasa biasa saja... _— **dan disini,** **Yixing ragu apakah dia spesimen satu-satunya yang memiliki kecemasan tinggi.**_

 ** _"Hoi! Bagaimana soal mabar CS GO? Oh, jadi kan? Oke, oke. Kutunggu di rumahku jam delapan pas."_** _Selepas itu, ia masih dapat mendengar sepatah kalimat lagi. **"Selamat datang, malam minggu yang penuh warna!"**_

 ** _Ternyata memang dia saja yang insecure._**

"Hei, kau. _Sekarang bukan waktunya ngomongin itu!_ " Yixing menegur pemuda yang baru saja berdiskusi tentang main _Counter Strike_ bersama dibelakangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? _...Jadi cewek sensi amat, sih."_

 ** _Nyebelin banget!_** _Yixing membuang muka kasar_. Sebelum itu, ia sempatkan melihat siapa orang yang sedang ia hadapi kali ini. Sembari _menyetok amunisi_ _—_ barangkali _butuh cadangan kesabaran._

 ** _Kim Junmyeon._**

 _Oh._

 _Nggak heran, deh._

 ** _TUHKAN!_** _BARANG SELEWAT TENGOK SAJA **YIXING SUDAH CEMBERUT BUKAN MAIN!**_

"Emangnya kamu? Tugas akhir berdatangan _malah sibuk mabar lah, nge **wibu** lah_,—" " _Aku bukan **wibu** , Zhang!"_ " ** _JANGAN MENYANGKAL_** _, DIK! Touring lah, nonton Civil War lah._ Kamu itu _bukan hidup_ untuk hari ini!" Yixing masih _menyuarakan isi pikiran_ nya dengan volume tinggi. _"Dan kenapa mabarnya harus di malam minggu?! **Aku baru aja mau ngajakin kamu kerkom jam segitu!** "_

 _Malem minggu kerkom? Terimakasih, tapi **tidak. Mending juga aku ngajak kamu jalan ke taman.**_ Junmyeon merespon dengan delikan singkat, kemudian berkata. "Yaudah, kerjain aja tugas akhir bagianku."

"Cu-ih. _Nggak sudih. Terus, fungsi kamu_ dikelompok _apa_ kalau aku yang ngerjain semuanya?" Gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah permintaan pemuda yang menatapnya malas.

 _Memang tidak sedang niat merespon serius, pemuda itu melemparkan **satu kedipan**_. _"Heiiii~ aku kan **penyemangat setiamu**. **Jus jeruk untuk hati yang penat, itu fungsiku untukmu!** Ayolah nona, **masa tidak peka** , sih **?** Aku **hanya** **perhatian padamu** saja!"_

 _Dan sayangnya_ _— Yixing memang sedang **tidak bisa diganggu** oleh Junmyeon. **Apalagi dengan** **gombalan receh** seperti itu. **Down level, darl. Just hit your own face**. "_ Kalau kamu jadi jus jeruk, rasanya malah terlalu kecut, bo-doh!"

"Heeee— kok gitu amat?!"

"Kamu kan _jeruk busuk_. Ingat?!"

" _Kalau busuk yang kamu maksud seperti rotten women_ , _aku kan_ TIDAK MENDUKUNG PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS!"

"Tidak mendukung percintaan sesama jenis _ndasmu!_ _Oh, benar— PERASAAN TADI AKU NGEBAHASNYA SOAL **TUGAS KELOMPOK** , DAN INI SUDAH **KELEWATAN DARI TOPIK** , IDIOT!"_

Semua mata sudah tertuju pada mereka— _Hei, lihat, ada dua badut sirkus yang sedang bertengkar! Ayo, ditonton!_

"Lha, kan ada dua anggota lain. Ajak saja mereka!"

"...tidak bisa! Dohyun, _ada kerja tugas lain_. Seungcheol, ... _dia bilang urusan keluarga_."

Junmyeon memeletkan lidah. "Wee. Itukan mereka juga punya alasan! _Gini ya, Yixing, kamu harus tahu akan satu hal_ _—"_ Pemuda itu kemudian menempelkan ujung telunjuknya ke dahi Yixing, _gestur menyuruhnya berpikir._ _"Tahu apa?"_

 _"Kalau mereka itu **bohong!** Katanya sih penting, tapi masih bisa santai-santai!"_

 _Ck._ Yixing mengeluarkan _pertanyaan retoris_ nya searah. _"Terus kamu sendiri gimana? Nggak leha-leha macam mereka? Lagi ada khotbah aja masih bisa_ main hape _."_

 ** _Susah sekali untuk lolos dari orang macam dia ini._** _Junmyeon berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menyeruak dari situasi_ _— dimana dia seperti target empuk dan yang lain adalah banteng kelaparan. **Yixing?** Anggap saja dia **matador tidak tahu diri.** — **tapi, Junmyeon tetap menyukainya, sih.**_

 _"Ayolah nooon, **boleh ya? Boleh~~?** " **Sial, kok jadi menye-menye seperti ini?!** Ingatkan Junmyeon untuk membasuh kepala serta mulut dengan **Air Suci** setelah ini ya, kawan-kawan. "Heiiii, **nona cantik** , boleh kan~? **Aku punya penawaran untukmu, btw!** "_

 _Tidak tertarik dengan penawaran yang diucapkan pemuda itu di akhir kalimat, Yixing merespon, "..sekali lagi panggil aku dengan **sebutan nista** itu, **aku potong usus mu dan membakarnya di pa**_ _—"_

 ** _"Ish, dengar dulu penawarannya,"_** Junmyeon mengambil tiga langkahnya, ke depan— Utara, _dan **mengutarakan**_ **SESUATU _tepat di telinga Yixing_** _._ **L** _. Nada suaranya—_ **you should know guys** _, terdengarnya seperti pria sejati._ _.. dan itu membuat **rona merah menjalari pipi** **Yixing** yang sudah memucat_ _— gadis itu **mengangguk** ritmik dengan tempo **lamban** , menggesekkan bawah sepatu dengan lantai kebelakang, lalu **lari sekuat tenaga.**_

Junmyeon _menyeringai._ **Untung saja nona cantik itu hitung-hitungan sekali.**

Eh _, tapi_ _— **SEBENARNYA**_ **APA _YANG JUNMYEON BISIKKAN KE YIXING, SIH?!_**

* * *

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

 _AKHIRNYA BISA BALIK LAGI MAHAHAHA(slapped)_

Dan, btw, chapter ini sepertinya kurang ngefeel _(but luckily ngga ada scene bapernya karena yang buatnya lagi hepi-hepi)_. Pokok'e review saja kalau ngerasa ada yang kurang MESKIPUN INI KURANG BANGET TTvTT

katakanlah saya keasyikan mikirin ide baru sehingga yang lama jadinya kesimpen dalam memori usang. tabahkanlah hati dan otak saya.

yasudahlah ya, monggo review sepanjang-panjangnya, biar saya semangat /semangat mbahMU/

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _((ps: kak chenma, 1830 itu artinya... angka cantik antara saya dan doi_** _/dilempar sama frying pan Elizaveta/ **nggak deng. itu... maknanya personal sih. saya aja ngga ngerti kenapa milih angka itu-_-v hehehe))**_


	8. VI

**_[1830 - The Series_** _by koharinssi —_ _ **Payungnya, teh!]**_

* * *

 _Hujan gede. Mana payung rusak lagi. Mampuslomampuslomampus—_

Yixing mencampakkan payung di genggamannya. _Sudahlah, kembali lah ke tempat asalmu!_ Kemudian dimasukkan paksa kedalam tas. Entah nantinya akan semakin blangsak atau akan kembali seperti sediakala— _because, hey,_ Yixing saja sering membanting handphonenya _biar ngga_ _error_. Tapi, ya... masalahnya memang tidak bersumber dari gagang anti air yang menjadi model utama di MV Rihanna "Umbrella" itu saja.

Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Harus cepat-cepat pulang, agar perut cepat terisi, dan batin tidak harus menangis sehabis meratapi Tes Sistem Operasi. _Mantep gila cuk, remed sekali aja satu setengah jam melayang._ Yixing mesem-mesem sendiri kalau terpaksa mengingat kegagalan di tes yang ia lakukan sebelumnya— maklum, dia anak **_remed sejati._**

Meski begitu, sebenarnya masih ada segerombol orang yang nasibnya lebih TIDAK beruntung dari dia. _Salah satunya, Kim Junmyeon si bish face dan wibu alay._

Senang sekali ketika mengetahui saingannya mengikuti remedial lagi, Yixing sampai-sampai menyempatkan diri untuk menari leye-leye— _she used to called it,_ _ **tarian agar-agar**_ _,_ diluar kelas. _Peduli amat kalau ada yang ngeliatin, yang penting hepiiii~_ "Rasain, rasain~ Makan tuh tiga kali remed! wAHAHAHA!"

Kenyataannya _— satu kelas plus dua orang guru senior menonton tarian agar-agarnya sembari menahan cekikian. Ya, itu, Yixing mah kadang_ _ **malu-maluin kalau udah menyangkut**_ _soal "nistain Kim Junmyeon."_ _ **Seperti sudah asupan sehari-hari kalau ejek-mengejek dengan pemuda yang**_ **hobinya maskeran** ** _itu._** _Bukan, bukan, bukan masker perawatan wajah— yang benar saja._ Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Yixing sih sudah kelewat bahagia. _Asik COEG! Bahan gosip baru!_

Sudah cukup dengan basa-basinya, kembali ke realita yang pedih.

Tetesan air masih turun, berentetan sejauh yang bisa Yixing lakukan untuk menguatkan pandangannya keluar hujan. Sampai ujung langitpun masih berupa kapas kelabu kalau dilihat-lihat. Matanya menyipit. _Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa pulang. Tidak untuk sejam ini._

Janganlah repot-repot memikirkan alasan— _rumahnya memang agak jauh, bis kota sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu, ibunya nanti akan marah, tapi, apa sih yang bisa Yixing lakukan kalau payung kramatnya menyerah duluan?_

Masa, harus pergi ke lantai atas dan mencari pinjaman payung ke semua temannya? ...percuma saja. Mereka saja menunggu hujan berhenti dari atas, berarti tidak ada yang bawa payung, kan?

 _Tapi, kemungkinan ada seseorang yang berbaik hati turun menghampirinya dan membawakan payung tidak berupa nol persen!_ "Yang bawa payung siapa, ya..." Yixing menggumam pelan.

Berpikir terlalu lama, _bahkan dia tidak sadar ada suara derap kaki dari anak tangga terdekat._

"Oh, Yixing? _Bukannya tadi mau pulang?_ " Suara familiar dari salahseorang temannya memasuki gendang telinga Yixing— _sebentar, itu kan Seungyoon!_ Yixing menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Eh— hai Seungyoon!" Sebuah lesung pipit mulai tampak, seiringan dengan Yixing yang tersenyum. "Bukannya kamu udah selesai tes dari dua jam yang lalu?"

"Ya, memang. Hanya saja," Seungyoon yang sebelumnya muncul dari belakang Yixing, menunjuk ke arah ruang guru dengan telunjuknya, "ada yang harus aku urus di sana." Gadis itu manggut-manggut paham. Kemudian Yixing berkata lagi,

"...Bogum sama yang lain udah pulang?" ...lupakan bagian " _sama yang lain", sebenarnya Yixing hanya menanyakan perihal Bogum saja._ Dan dia memang tahu siapa orang yang dia tanyai ini; **_Kang Seungyoon_** _, murid kesayangan guru dan teman,_ _ **bestfriend Park Bogum**_ _— dan yang paling penting,_ _ **orangnya tidak terlalu kepo-an.**_

Seungyoon yang _sama sekali tidak curiga_ menjawab, "Dia? Baru aja tadi pulang sama Irene." Yixing menahan napas singkat. _Bener juga. Tadi kan Irene_ _ **semangat banget pas Bogum bilang mau nganter dia pulang**_ _ahahahaHA!_

Dan dari atas sana, mungkin Tuhan akan menasihatinya; **_Sabar, ya, Nak. Relakan saja dia demi teman baikmu itu._** _Meski begitu, Yixing tidak bisa melepas Bogum sampai kapanpun. Setidaknya tidak sampai dia mencari pengganti baru._ **_And_** ** _THAT IS_** ** _the main problem here._**

"Aku duluan ya."

"Eh, ya. Sampai besok."

Selepas itu, dia _sendiri lagi— EH,_ _ **YIXING SAMPAI LUPA APA YANG HARUSNYA BENAR-BENAR DITANYAKAN; PAYUNG!**_

Yixing yang orangnya panikan makin tidak tenang. Mau manggil Seungyoon biar balik lagi? _Gak, ah, gengsi._ Mau diam saja? _...kan nggak juga..._

Tapi terlanjur... Kang Seungyoon _hampir tidak terlihat_ dari jarak pandangnya.

"Aih, sudahlah." Selepas itu, Yixing melepas jas labnya. Bersiap untuk _berlari dan menyusul_ _si-Kang-Seungyoon-yang-terlalu-polos-dan-gampang-diganggu-honestly._

"Kang Seungyoon, tunggui—" **_BUAGH!_** _Yixing terjatuh_. Tapi, dia paham betul kalau _dia_ _ **tidak terjerembab**_ _— terlepas dari itu, seseorang_ _ **melemparinya dengan satu benda yang... keras sekali**_ _._ Yixing harus berbalik ke belakang— **"** ** _Sial, siapa sih yang ngelempar_** **..."** —, _dan mendapati... seonggok payung kecil berwarna putih._ _ **Wait, what?**_

 ** _"Berisik sekali, sih. Kamu tahu, nggak, ini masih di lingkungan sekolah!"_** _...oke, Yixing sudah bisa melihat si oknum pelempar sekarang,_ _ **"Kalau butuh payung, gausah sok-sok malu nanya ke atas.**_ **Biasanya aja malu-maluin.** ** _"_** _...itu_ _si_ _ **Kim**_ _-fucking-unresponsible-_ _ **Junmyeon**_ _._

Yixing mengo, _jadi... selama ini, sebenarnya ada yang memperhatikan dia yang butuh payung! Tapi..._

 _Iyasih, pinjemin ya pinjemin— TAPI_ _ **NGGAK ANARKIS KAYAK GINI**_ _JUGA._ **_"Cah gendeng!"_** _Sekuat tenaga, meraih payung putih itu lalu dilemparkan balik_ , sampai mengenai ubun-ubun lawan.

 ** _Sabar ya, payung._**

* * *

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

 _Hae gaes. saya dateng lagi._ Ada yang kangen ga? Gaada? Yaudah, saya udah biasa kok diginiin ((KOKMALAHNYAPRUK))

((tapi btw saya lagi males basa-basi, jadi langsung aja ke intinya)) **_Akhirnya saya berhasil nulis fiksi chapter sampe final! Ayeeeeee~_** _heeee i'm so excited now._

 _(bts; soalnya kalau di draft asli ini udah tamat malahan:''D tapi belum di beta dan belum rampung sepenuhnya jadi saya tahan dulu WKWKWK)_

 _Dan bicara soal chapter finale, **saya nggak akan publish dalam jangka waktu seminggu kedepan— kenapa?** terlepas dari alasan sebelumnya, **saya ingin lihat antusiasme pembaca. Mana yang bersedia memberikan semangat lewat review atau yang seenaknya baca tanpa menghargai.**_

 _tapi, ya, tolonglah, **saya malahan lebih suka dengan review singkat maupun yang Out Of Topic daripada yang baca tapi ngga ninggalin jejak. jadi, mohon kerjasamanya untuk reader ya?** bantu saya menulis sampai tuntas. bcs honestly semangat saya untuk nulis ini agaknya mulai memudar._

 _((DAN MAAF KENAPA TBTB ADA SESI CURHAT GANYAMBUNG DISINI ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM YA UKHTI))_

 _last but not least— mind to review?_

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _((ps. : kalau ada yang nemu huruf L yang typo dan itu ada di chap sebelumnya, anggap saja itu nggak ada. soalnya... saya lupa nge-beta dan seenaknya ngepublish;-; dem u fanfiksyen net why u no help me.))_


	9. Finale (I)

**_[1830 - The Series_** by koharinssi **_— there's no escape]_**

* * *

"Ampas banget emang si Junmyeon teh, geuleuh geuleuh GEULEUH ih ew." Konon katanya, ini adalah perkataan yang pertama kali dilontarkan pagi itu oleh seorang Zhang Yixing di kelas prodi Teknik Informatika—dan akan jadi yang paling hitz seantero sekolah.

"Geuleuh utahkeun neng," _Jijik muntahin aja mba._ Irene nampaknya sedia siap merespon pernyataan Yixing. "Udah tahu dia emang ampas, masih aja digebet."

"Sorry, what?" Yixing mengetuk lidah keatas langit-langit mulut. "Gebet? Aku, jadi suka sama dia? AHAHAHAHA najez."

"Jangan gitu, nanti cintanya ngga terbalas. Kamu anggap dia serendah ampas dan dia mengangkatmu setinggi ratu. Cinta tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Ah, kamu kan tidak mengerti cinta." _Cinta itu adalah ketika mendoakan kesayanganmu untuk berbahagia bersama kesayangannya, meskipun itu mengkhianati pengorbananmu sendiri. EA._ Yixing turut membatin dalam hati. ( _Alah, beraninya nyepet temen. Bilang aja masih garela kapal Bogum sama Irene udah berlayar._ )

Dan setelah ini, ucapan retorikal tersebut memecahkan rekor paling hitz seantero taman Jomblo dan taman Jomblo Ngenes 2k16.

"Hubunganmu dengan Kim Junmyeon telah mencapai tahap yang sangat tinggi, sayang," Irene mencolek dagu temannya, "ke intensifitas yang lebih _dalam_. **_DALAM_**."

"Dan apa yang kamu maksud dengan _dalam_ ini agak mengganjel di pikiranku, sumpah." Lalu, sekelebat asa menghempas ruang pikir Yixing. _Oh, jadi yang udah lempar-lemparan payung itu hubungannya lebih bermakna? Oh oh oh, terserah, kali ini sungguh aku takkan peduli._ Yixing membiarkan lagu Glenn Fredly mengalun di hatinya— atau mungkin bisa disimpulkan Glenn Fredly numpang karaoke-an di jiwanya yang sedikit mirip dengan tempat karaoke terkenal di Glodok.

"Kok ngganjel? _Aku pikir kamu tahu_ _ **apa maksudnya**_ _itu_."

"Seumur-umur ya, majas _dalam_ itu adalah yang paling buruk yang pernah kudengar. Nilai Bahasa Indonesia kamu berapa, sih?"

Irene mengalihkan atensi tiba-tiba, " _uh, and anyway_ , _hubungan kalian adalah_ _ **#RELATIONSHIPGOALS kesatu**_ _di jurusan kita_ , kamu harus lihat bukti-bukti ini." Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kompilasi percakapan grup dari, entahlah, katanya sih orang-orang di prodi Teknik Informatika.

 ** _NEVOLUTION, 259 members._**

 ** _ssntpr: omg omgggg liatin itu yixing sama junmyeon otw barengan ke gerbang  
W IRI BANGET YA SAMA MEREKA_**

 ** _pecinta_bl: kayaknya nggak perlu dibilangin kita semua bakal nontonin mereka sih_**

 ** _tetehtimdis: anzaaaay  
super romantis  
pengen atuh kayak gitu juga_**

 ** _iniseungyoon: saya bangga punya teman spt mereka  
ngomong2  
aing masih ngejones ih_**

 ** _rendangloperz: curhat mane kang?  
wkowkowkowko_**

 ** _estlalondee: EHITU  
ITU  
ANJYNQ SI JM NGANTER YX BALIK LAGI  
PAKE ACARA KONFRONT DULU DIDEPAN ANAK-ANAK DKM  
ANJYNQ  
(insert pictures here.)_**

 ** _dikoouk: yok diobral diobral momen junmyeon dan yixing hanya 50000 siap cod yok ayok_**

 ** _hansolsepatu: nganter rasa modus_**

 ** _jihoonkirkland: cieeee_**

 ** _gayoon12: cieeee=cause im envy?  
anw kalau aku pribadi sih envy huehuehue_**

 ** _busung_kwan: nganter rasa modus2_**

 ** _almightyxuanyi: nganter rasa modus3_**

 ** _delvinkimwh: nanti gue sama pacar gitu ah, biar ikutan hitz_**

"Ini apaan sih?!"

Tak kuasa menahan semburat panas hati serta pipi, Yixing menghentikan tatapan mengindahkan screenshot— tetapi lebih tak kuasa karena satu hal.

 ** _estlalondee: ohiya  
picture was taken by irenesshi  
makasih banget ya telah memberi asupan kami akan mereka  
(sticker hug.)_**

 ** _irenesshi: eh iya teh, makasih kembali dgn traktiran basonya hehehe  
nanti kalau ada kabar terbaru ttg mereka aku kasih tw lagi deh:D_**

 _OH JADI GITU REN, SIA SELAMA INI MENGKHIANATI AING YA FIX AING BENTJI BANGET SAMA MANEH DASAR KUTU DALAM SELIMUT._

"..."

 ** _plopxing: ren titipin absen aku lah  
besok aku gaakan sekolah  
sakit perut ini parah_**

 ** _irenesshi: apasih xing km gamasuk disaat yg ga tepat bsk kan obser  
makanya jangan suka ngemilin merica_**

"Ha, ha, ha— ehtapi ini beneran sakit, aaaaa!"

Malam setelah pertemuannya dengan sang teman sejati, Yixing tertawa hambar dan meringkuk pedih usainya.

* * *

Sebuah riset yang digemborkan universitas ternama di Tiongkok menyebutkan bahwa sembilan puluh persen siswa malas bersekolah dikarenakan beban tugas yang tinggi pula pengajar-pengajar kurang menyenangkan. _Alah!_

Demi ketel dan uap— _Yixing pikir dirinya terlalu sering menonton serial Thomas and Friends_ —, sekalipun diharuskan untuk berjaga didepan layar laptop berjam-jam, Yixing masih mampu bertahan dari kepungan laporan yang belum diselesaikan. Kuis dadakan? Oh, ayolah. Sekalipun tidak sempat mengingat, otak siap bekerjasama.

Pula dengan pengajar-pengajar kurang menyenangkan; hei, Yixing mempunyai akreditas baik dalam status hubungan-sehat-antar-guru-sesekolah. "Kalau sebal pun nanti bisa baikan lagi. Iya, gitu."

 _Lantas,_ _ **apa yang membuat Zhang Yixing tidak berangkat ke sekolahnya**_ _— terlepas dari alasan sakit, izin, dan bolos_ _ **?**_

"Irene, Irene. Tahu gini mah daridulu aku poyokin kamu biar setiap hari pulang sama si _wibu ampas_."

 _Dalam satu kalimat terdapat dua alasan sekaligus;_ _ **Irene dan Junmyeon.**_

"Sumpah ya kalau ngga ada kalian mungkin aku bakal semangat ke sekolah."

Selepas menguak apa yang selama ini terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, rasa benci pun menguar tak terkendali. _Orang yang menjadi sahabatku sekaligus saingan cinta malah memasangkan aku dengan orang lain yang tidak kusukai. Ini tidak adil!_ Perihal Bogum yang lebih memilih Irene ketimbang dirinya itu memang sudah mutlak, dan yang ini lain lagi. Kini **_"Engkau benar-benar spesimen nyamuk TIKUNGunya"_** pula **_"Dasar kutu dalam selimut fix aing bentji maneh"_** adalah ucapan yang harus dilontarkan Yixing ketika bertemu dengan teman sepermainannya.

Dan, sepertinya alasan dirinya membenci Kim Junmyeon _tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi._

Pintu terbuka. "Kudengar kau jadi _artis di jurusan_ oh adikku." Ada seseorang yang kehadirannya sedikit tidak dibutuhkan.

 _Ini apaan lagi!_ Yixing menyunggingkan senyum segaris yang dirasa tak niat dan tidak perlu. "Maneh iraha kadieu? Jug ditu balik ka Jogja." _Kamu kapan kesini? Sana pulang ke Jogja._

"Kok gitu, sih, sama abang?"

"Abang?" Gadis itu mendelik. "Ew banget."

"Kejam pisan mane."

"Aku memang kejam." Lalu disambung oleh sahutan kejam lainnya, "gera diuk sateh, Wu Yifan! Cicing wae di gigireun panto, rek ngalangan jodoh?" _cepet duduk, Wu Yifan! Diem terus disamping pintu, mau menghalangi (datangnya) jodoh?_

Yifan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera duduk di bangku belajar Yixing— tak lupa mencomot sebongkah bantal kursi untuk pengisi obrolan. "Mantap djiwa, udah ngomongin jodoh," pemuda itu lantas bertanya lagi, "eh, kamu ga sekolah gitu? Libur? Setengah sembilan pagi loh."

Gadis kerabatnya menguap panjang lebar. Ironinya, kemudian menyahut pendek. "Gak. Lagi sakit."

"Sakit hati?"

Yixing cemberut bukan main. "Sakit jantung."

"Katanya anak industri, tapi sakit-sakitan."

 _Oh, andaikan engkau tahu bahwa_ _ **slogan anak industri tahan banting tidak berlaku pada urusan cinta mencinta!**_ Dibilang begitu, Yixing mana terima. _Siapa juga yang sakit-sakitan? Tapi da aku mah ngga sakit. Maksud dia aku sakit hati, gitu? ...kesannya aku jadi_ _ **baperin si ampas**_ _ih ih EW BANGET LAH._

Buk! Buk! BUK!

"Anjir, _ai sia!_ " Yifan tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikan sewaktu dirinya dihajar Yixing menggunakan sepaket bantal kamar. "Nyeri!" _Sakit!_

"Sok perfek banget, mentang-mentang sering ikutan lomba lari dari kenyataan," cibir saudarinya penuh sarkas. "Aku lagi ngga sakit."

"Terus?"

"...lagi pengen bolos aja." _BOHONG TEH MENI KUDU SAKIEU PISAN ANJ_ —

"...serah deh." Yixing melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan tatkala kabut transparan menyelimuti ruangan dan kerabatnya diam mutlak. "Sip, aing inget. Tadi maneh jol nyeletuk aing anak eksis, kan?"

Pemuda bermarga Wu itu mengangguk.

"Jelasin kenapa."

Yifan mengambil napas lama, untuk sekedar menyampaikan khotbah. "Aing juga gatau awal mulanya sih, tapi ada yang ngirim foto-foto mane ke grup angkatan aing." Yifan menggerakan telunjuknya atas-bawah di layar. Hanya sebentar, hal yang hendak ditujukan sudah diperlihatkan. "Yang sama cowo jaket item. Nih."

Dan seorang pria dengan postur tegap, tinggi tak sampai Kriteria Ketuntasan (untuk jadi) Menantu, dan senyum angkuh yang selalu diangkut ibaratkan kucing dengan sembilan nyawanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan; Junmyeon ampas-dari-segala-limbah-rumah-tangga, sekaligus wibu haram?

"..."

 ** _kumpulan lelaki pecinta loli 12, 212 members._**

"...lelaki pecinta loli?"

"...lo _salah fokusnya gitu amat_. Ada member cewek juga kok."

"Terus namanya _kenapa ngga_ **_kumpulan fangirl pecinta roti sobek_** _?_ "

"Hahaha, _no way_. Di grup, kekuatan cewe cuman seupil dibanding kite-kite yang cowo!"

"Serah."

 ** _kumpulan lelaki pecinta loli 12, 212 members._**

 ** _masjosh: cieeee  
akang teteh kalah  
cieeeeeeee  
(insert pictures here.)_**

 ** _bangwoozi: nJIR  
ITU FOTO FOTONYA SIAPA JOSH  
JANGAN BILANG LO JADI PAPARAZZI DADAKAN_**

 ** _seoraaa: u la la la, la la la la (camera emoji)_**

 ** _cendolhype: yaela josh  
keluar dari industri lu jadi tukang foto-foto orang pacaran?_**

 ** _yifan_ganteng: kan mas josh anak industri gagal  
EH BENTAR ITU CEWEKNYA GUE KENAL DEH_**

 ** _ekshiyaaa: JANGAN BILANG LO JADI PAPARAZZI DADAKAN2  
ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM MAS JOSH_**

 _ **"EH BENTAR ITU CEWEKNYA GUE KENAL DEH"**_

 _ **mangnya itu siapa lo yip**_

 ** _masjosh: ai sia yip  
abong keneh udah dapet promosi  
btw itu fotonya ane dapet dari anak prodi yang masih sekolah  
adek kelas_**

 ** _eunjooplz: kalau diliat sih iya, mereka masih pake jaslab sekolah  
ih perasaan jamanku sekolah belum ada rutinitas bonceng-boncengan_**

 ** _choiseungcheol: ya da kamumah apa atuh._**

"sori banget. Aku kira itu awalnya bukan kamu!"

"..."

"Xing, sumpah Xing, maafin gue—"

"...kuatkan aku."

Yixing bangkit dari kasur, meninggalkan Yifan dan rasa penasaran yang menghantui. "... mau kemana?"

Langkah teguhnya berhenti di luar pintu. Ada yang tertinggal disana. Yixing harus menjawab pertanyaan kerabatnya.

"Aku akan menabung untuk rekening dosaku. Doakan semoga berhasil."

Klep. Pintu ditutup.

Teriakan panjang tertahan di tenggorokan, pula dengan usaha untuk menghentikan. _Terlambat, terlambat, Yixing akan menyerahkan dirinya ke lingkaran setan milik tujuh iblis dosa besar!_

* * *

"Yifan."

Pemuda yang dipanggilkan namanya menggigil takut. Ibunda Yixing terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan memotong bawangnya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Yixing masih belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi?" serang Ibunda Yixing pelan namun mantap sampai-sampai terasa hendak dicabut nyawa.

 _Mih, mih, pisaunya turunin dulu bisa?!_ Yifan rasanya bisa mati konyol kalau terus-terusan berada di situasi mengancam seperti ini— _sumpah, kenapa Yixing punya ibu yang kayak gini sih?! Horor, men!_ Mamanya sendiri saja nggak begini amat; weeeeellll, dalam kasus pencurian sendal yang didalangi oleh anaknya tercinta, mama Yifan memang langsung menindak putranya dengan cara KERAS, tapi—

"Sumpah mih, aku gatau apa-apa mih DIA TIBA-TIBA BANGET— MIH ITU AWAS KETUSUK JARINYA MIH!" _YaRabb, apa salah hambaMu ini?!_

Yifan hanya mampu berdoa, amalnya untuk memasuki surga telah mencapai batas yang mencukupi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Yixing dengan rekening dosanya...

"Sumpah lo Ren, ANJIS ANJIS GUE HARUSNYA NGGAK PERNAH KENAL SAMA LO hiks—"

...oke, cukup jelas bahwa menyumpah sebanyak mungkin mampu menaikan saldo rekening dosa milik seorang Zhang Yixing.

* * *

"Pagi, Yixing~ Gimana tugas monitoring labnya, udah seles—"

"Gak usah nanya plis."

 _Ini seharusnya bukan pertamakalinya kalian melihat Yixing berangkat kesekolah dengan_ _ **mood berantakan.**_

 _"Yixing kenapa lagi?"_

 _"Ah, kayaknya habis dibuat ngambek Junmyeon!"_

Kurang tepat. Yixing memastikannya dengan akurat meski... yah, Junmyeon memang menyebalkan namun untungnya Yixing belum menemukannya sampai pagi ini. Sayang, yang terdengar selanjutnya sangat-sangat tak diharapkan.

 _"Ah, masa sih dibuat ngambek doinya?"_

 _"Relationship goalsmu berantem terus, tuh. Buat akur mereka sana!"_

 _"Junmyeon kebanyakan ngelirik cewe lain, sih."_

 _"Wahahaha emang semua cowo sama aja."_

 _"Yixing juga kenapa mau sama Junmyeon kalau cuma dibuat kesel terus..."_

"Eh sumpah ya, siapa juga yang mau sama dia..." dengus Yixing samar. _Seriusan banget. Gak. No. Kotowaru. Mbung teuing IH AING MAH KAJEUN BOBOGOHAN JEUNG SI ALDO._ Dan seterusnya Yixing kebablasan membayangkan bahwa kalau dirinya berpacaran dengan orang lain, bisa-bisa fans _OTP_ _(_ _ **karam**_ _, ehm)_ Junmyeon-Yixing menyerangnya. Tapi jelas dengan orang lain mungkin akan berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dipasangkan dengan _... ehm lagi_ , **Junmyeon-** ** _ampas_** **.**

Tapi memang siapa yang bakal menduga, sih? "Aish. Kok jadi _mikirin yang_ _ **kayak gini**_. _Kan aku jadi inget sama Hansol yang baru jadian_... ah sudahlah."

 _Nah loh,_ _ **Yixing jadi baperin orang lain**_ _._

"Hansol, _u no accept me to be your girlfriend?_ Hue—"

 _And,_ _ **yes**_ _, setelah Park Bogum, Yixing_ _ **memang**_ _ **punya**_ _backup cowok untuk dia gebet_. Sayangnya, target utama saja _jatuh ketangan sahabat sendiri_ , dan gebetannya yang lain; _oke, mari panggil dia dengan nama Choi Hansol, baru-baru ini_ _ **mulai**_ _ **berpacaran**_ _dengan teman kelasnya sendiri, Lee Jinsook._

 _SUMPAH ZHANG YIXING PLISPLISPLIS HANSOL UDAH BAHAGIA SAMA JINSOOK TINGGAL ELUNYA YANG BELUM BAHAGIA._ Yixing nyaris meneriakkan isi hatinya, kalau saja dirinya lupa sedang berada di tempat umum. Ah tapi... Bogum sama Irene, gebetan cadangannya juga sama yang lain...

 _Yixing juga nampaknya ingin bahagia._

 **WAIT** — dan ngomong-ngomong soal _target utama... sahabat... "Lah iya!"_

 _Aku kan harus nyari Irene! KAN SAMPAI LUPA DUH!_

"Coy, lo liat si Ire?" Teman terdekat Yixing selanjutnya yang menambahi; Kim Yerim.

 _YERIIIIIM UR MY BEST BROOO_ — "Kaga. Belum dateng dia. Nape?"

Yixing tersenyum. Selayaknya singa yang mendapatkan mangsa di kejauhan."Sip. Bakal gue cegat di gerbang."

"Mau ngapain lagi ente?"

Singa itu akan berlari dan meraung sekeras mungkin. Dia nampaknya tak ingin diremehkan lagi.

"Ire kebanyakan cari masalah. Udah waktunya dia masuk ruang BP."

* * *

Merengut. Dahi berkerut-kerut. Seperti ditarik ulur. _Niatku hanya mengejar Irene dan mengapa yang kudapat hanya surat meminta libur?!_ —antologi curhatan hati Yixing saat ini. Diketahui bahwa mangsanya meninggalkan surat permohonan izin pergi, tinggalah kemarahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Singkat cerita._

 _"Pak, pak, izin lihat rekap absen pagi ini!" sembur Yixing sesampainya di pos satpam. Yang tidak tahu apa-apa, spontan menjauh dari bangkunya dan membiarkan seorang gadis sembrono mengacak-acak database absen sekolah._

 _"Nyari apa dek?"_

 _"Ini pak, saya cari temen saya. Bae Joohyeon..." Menekan tombol pencari, mengetikkan nama Irene, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang terlewat maupun salah. Coba tebak hasilnya apa;_ _ **tidak ditemukan**_ — _"Hah? Belum dateng?" Yixing mengo._

 _"Oh, nyari Bae Joohyeon, dek? Ini ada kayaknya, tunggu sebentar." Beranjak untuk menghampiri boks surat titipan siswa-siswi, bukan kearah Yixing. "Loh, pak, Bae Joohyeon emang beneran belum dateng?"_

 _Pak satpam menjawab simpel. "Belum kayaknya. Saya aja kurang hapal temen adek itu orangnya yang mana."_

 _YAAAAAAH KALAU GITU BILANG DONG DARITADI AH HANCURLAH HARAPANKU_ — _"...tapi ini ada yang nitipin surat, bilangnya sih kakaknya Bae Joohyeon." Seusai memberikan selembar amplop putih beralamatkan sekolah, pak satpam pergi keluar untuk mengatur parkiran motor... meninggalkan Yixing sendirian._

 _"..."_

 _"...Hari-hari sebelumnya dia gaada tanda-tanda sakit perasaan."_

 _Dengan sebongkah kehampaan yang mengganggunya, Yixing berjalan ke kelas sembari mengantar surat. Juga membawa perasaan kecewa._

"YHA. Ampun deh. Ah gabut banget aaaaaaaah." Yixing menenggelamkan pandangannya kedalam tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Laptop kesayangannya bukan lagi atensi utama, Yixing tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

 _(Anyway, for your information, Irene bukannya sakit, dia sedang pergi keluar kota untuk menghadiri reuni keluarga besar.)_

"Dia mah minta ijin terus langsung pergi, mangnya udah diijinin? _Kan belum tentu._ Gimana sih!"

"Dan lagipula aku cuma ijinin dia buat _pulang kampung ke neraka_."

"Ah inisih tipu-tipu, aku tahu dia pasti _bohoooooooooong_!"

"Ire pembohong terhitz 2k16 fix."

...sumpah, Yixing, kegabutanmu mengganggu kesibukan teman-teman yang lain.

* * *

"Mentang-mentang udah selesai nugas jadi sekarang males-malesan ya."

 ** _Voila!_**

Yixing cepat-cepat menoleh ke sumber suara yang sedang ia hindari serta harapkan untuk berjauhan. _What the fck, maaan. Really?_

"Apasih, Myeon? Ganggu banget. Sana, ah. Ngga mood buat liatin muka kamu yang kayak bujur penggorengan itu."

 _Uri-Kim-Junmyeon_ membalas dengan skeptis. "Siapa yang suruh kamu lihatin aku?"

"Ngga ada yang suruh, tapi mamaku bilang kalau bicara sama orang harus kontak mata biar lebih sopan."

"Ohya? Terus dengan nada bicara kamu yang kayak gitu, kamu merasa kalau kamu lebih beretika dari aku?"

 _EH SUMPAH YA LO AMMPPPAAAAAAS BANGET._ "Junmyeon, kamu kesini bukan buat nyari ribut kan?"

"Nyari ribut? Aku?" Dengan tampang yang sengaja dibuat _innocent_ , Junmyeon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku cuma ngajak kamu ngobrol tapi kamunya malah jawab kayak gitu. Yaudah kan aku bingung, terus kamu ngomongin soal sopan dan nggak sopan—"

"Hah, apalagi sih Myeon—"

"—ya aku pengennya ngeartiin aja."

Suasana kelas langsung berubah. Rekan-rekan yang semula berduaan dengan komputer kini lebih memilih _mendapat tontonan gratis dari duo rival;_ _ **Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing.**_ _Sebagian kecil menganggapnya hanya_ _ **perdebatan seru yang selalu terjadi,**_ _sebagian BESAR lainnya mengklaim mereka mendapat banyak sekali_ _ **fanservice dari OTP lokal mereka**_ _._

"Junmyeon, mending kamu pergi deh. Sebelum aku beneran ngambek." Yixing berkata dengan nada tak niat, meski sebenarnya ada amarah yang tersembunyi.

"Ya kalau aku nggak mau gimana?"

"Aku bisa seret kamu ke bangku kamu."

"Yakin bisa?" Junmyeon menaikan alisnya sebelah. Yixing semakin tidak mengerti mengapa dunia ini benar-benar membencinya; pertama Irene, kedua ini... _Ah. Apa hari ini adalah hari sial? (Ternyata benar juga perkiraan Yixing. Prediksi Zodiak bulan ini di Majalah Bobo, Sagitarius dibawah Virgo.)_

"Kamu mau nyari ribut, Myeon?" Yixing mengancam. Junmyeon dengan santai membalas, "Kamu nantangin?"

Dan mereka hampir lupa daratan sebelum ada guru yang menegur, "Junmyeon, Yixing, jangan ribut!"

Sayangnya, yang benar-benar lupa kalau diruangan ini ada guru pengawas adalah Kim Junmyeon. Yixing tersenyum miring.

"Hayoloh."

Junmyeon dengan nada polos menginterupsi keheningan. "Pak, tadi Yixing nyuri pulpen dari koperasi."

 _APA?! SIAPA JUGA YANG NYURI?! GILA GILA NI ORANG TIBA-TIBA FITNAH!_

Dan hari ini berubah menjadi _sangaaaaaat_ , _sangat_ _ **random**_ _sampai saya sadar apa yang saya tulis ini jadi terbawa_ _ **random**_ _juga._

* * *

" _Shit. Shit. Shit. AAAAAAAAA DARN IT!_ "

Pasca pemfitnahan sebelumnya, Yixing harus _ditahan di ruang BP_ karena di tasnya memang ada satu pak bolpoin yang dikatakan Junmyeon. _(meski faktanya bahwa itu adalah bolpoin-bolpoin yang hendak diberikan ke OSIS.)_ Dan setelah terbukti bahwa Junmyeon berbohong; _Yixing dibebaskan dari kekangan guru galak, namun sebaliknya untuk pemuda itu._

" _Salah siapa bohong_ , kena juga batunya kan ahahaha." Yixing tertawa sendiri sepanjang koridor membentang. Dan ia langsung teringat dengan konyolnya hukuman yang diberikan kepada Junmyeon— **membersihkan Tempat Penampungan Sampah.**

Derap kakinya dirasa mempercepat. Yixing buru-buru ke TPS.

"Aaaaaa~ Jadi _sekarang kerja jadi pemulung? Lelah jadi anak teknik ya?_ " Gadis itu menyindir orang yang langsung ia temui di tempat tujuannya.

Orang ini diam saja.

"Tapi cocok sih, _sampah sama sampah_. Hehehe."

Barulah terdengar balasan yang sama menikamnya,

" _Anak nakal sama BP_ juga cocok, kok."

Yixing tersenyum sinis. Mendekati Junmyeon kemudian memberikan pernyataan yang terlontar begitu saja.

" _You reap what you sow._ Makanya **ngga usah ganggu aku**."

"Memangnya kamu sendiri ngga pernah ganggu aku?" Berbalik, Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan masam. "Belakangan ini. _Annoys me_ _ **so much**_."

" _Butthurt_ ," sahut Yixing. "Perasaan kita jarang ngobrol deh semingguan ini. Dan sebenarnya aku yang lebih keganggu dari kamu."

"Maksud?"

" _Lots of people outta there. Ship us._ _ **So irritating**_ **!** " Ia memijit dahinya seakan-akan betul-betul lelah.

Junmyeon mendelik. "Memangnya _siapa juga yang mau disandingkan denganmu? Habis mimpi, ya?_ "

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya erat. Genggamannya bergetar. "Kalau gitu... ya harusnya kamu _ngga usah deketin, apalagi bantuin aku._ Mereka semua jadinya nganggap ini berlebihan, kan—"

"Bego. _Emang kamu kira aku suka sama kamu makanya gitu?_ "

 _Hah?_

"Nggak, tahu. _In fact,_ _ **you're annoying, clingy, rude. No one likes you**_."

 _...oke, sebentar. Kok jadi gini?_

Sekarang, malah seluruh tubuh Yixing yang bergetar hebat.

"Kalau suka sama Park Bogum, minta bantuannya ya ke Park Bogum. Bukannya ke Kim Junmyeon. _Kok aneh, sih? Kamu_ _ **ketahuan banget ingin terlihat baik didepan cowok itu**_ _."_

...

"Kamu tadi bilang, _you reap what you sow_. _Ya kalau kamu sama aku awalnya aja kayak gitu ya wajar kalau kita jadi lawakan jurusan."_

 _... lawakan jurusan. Ahaha._

"Dan lagipula, _nggak ada tuh, perempuan lain yang ngejek aku dengan sebutan sampah. Ya cuma kamu._ _ **Sampah nyebut sampah.**_ _"_

"..."

"Udah, sana. Pulang. Jangan buat _mood_ ku rusak."

Terlalu lapuk dirundungi hening. Tersisalah Yixing dan suaranya yang kini bergetar.

 _"...Apasih, kok kita kayaknya_ _ **lawakan jurusan**_ _banget ya?"_

Pemuda di depannya memilih bungkam.

 _"_ _ **Siapa yang salah**_ _, sih? ..."_

Diam adalah emas. Namun, kali ini Junmyeon mengambil selangkah lebih dekat ke jurang.

"Udah, aku mau pulang." Gadis itu hampir pergi dan mengatakan sesuatu _untuk terakhir_ di hari ini, "Aku juga nggak mau _mood_ ku dirusak lagi."

 _Senja itu, memisahkan dua orang dengan akal mereka yang telah dipenuhi ego. Larutlah penyesalan yang terkatung-katung menjadi malam_. Junmyeon baru pulang kerumah jam delapan lebih.

* * *

"Yixing, makan... Seharian ini kamu nggak mau makan. Nanti sakit," ibunda Yixing memanggil dari luar. "Aneh, kok ya... Ah, paling nanti keluar," gumamnya. "Yixing! Nanti jam sepuluh mama nggak mau tahu, nasi di meja harus udah kamu makan!"

 _Mama nggak tahu saja, kenapa aku nggak mau makan..._

Yixing yang murung, _menangis didekat ranjangnya, terbayang-bayang oleh kejadian sebelumnya._

 **"Pak, tadi Yixing nyuri pulpen dari koperasi."**

 _Udah jelas dia yang mulai, kok jadinya..._

 **"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau disandingkan denganmu? Habis mimpi, ya?"**

 **"Emang kamu kira aku suka sama kamu makanya gitu?"**

 **"You're annoying, clingy, rude. No one really likes you."**

 **"Dan lagipula, nggak ada tuh, perempuan lain yang ngejek aku dengan sebutan sampah. Ya cuma kamu. Sampah nyebut sampah."**

 _Kayaknya emang aku yang salah._

 **"Sampah nyebut sampah."**

 _Emang aku, kan...?_

 _Tapi, sebelumnya..._

 **"Kalau butuh payung, gausah sok-sok malu nanya ke atas. Biasanya aja malu-maluin."**

 **"Wee. Itukan mereka juga punya alasan! Gini ya, Yixing, kamu harus tahu akan satu hal—"**

 **"Heiiii, nona cantik, boleh kan~? Aku punya penawaran untukmu, btw!"**

 **"Oke, oke, mana yang akan kita tonton sekarang?"**

"..."

 **"...nah. Pulang bareng, ga? Mumpung bawa helm buat kamu ni—"**

 **"Gula pasirkuuu!"**

 **"Besok-besok aku panggil kamu cupcake deh, soalnya kamu emang kelewat manis. Atau, mau aku panggil bunda? ...Tapi, kesannya aku anak kamu, padahal maksudnya bukan seperti itu~ Kalau cintaku gimana? Jangan deh, aku bukan Rangga soalnya."**

"...aih."

 **"Tadi, soalnya, pas kamu nangis, aku ngerekam kamu... Daaaan, aku langsung upload ke grup kelas..."**

 **"Aku ngedengerin, Yixing sayang~"**

 **"Aku hanya menamakannya , tapi entah kapan Yixing sudah menggantinya. Yah, sepertinya Yixing menyukaiku~"**

 **"Just get over it, Yixing. Dan, yah, aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat mengajak mu pulang."**

 **"Maka dari itu,** ** _Yixing sayang_** **, jangan mengerjakan tugas satu malam saja. Lihat aku? Pintar dan rajin, mengumpulkan tugas paling cepat!"**

 **"Yixing-sayang, ayo pulang—"**

 _NOW YOU'RE KILLING ME,_ _ **BASTARD**_ _._

"Aaaaargh—"

 _PRANG!_

"Yixing, ada apa?! Kok mama dengar _ada suara yang pecah?"_

Yixing sama sekali tak berpikir untuk menjawab panggilan mamanya. _Sama sekali tidak sempat. Andaikan..._

"YIXIIIIING?! MAMA KEATAS YA!"

* * *

 _Kata orang_ _ **, sekali kau berbohong, maka sampai seterusnya kau akan terus berbohong.**_

 _Benar, Junmyeon sadar_ dirinya terlalu banyak berbohong untuk sekali ini.

"Sial. Apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya sangat berbanding terbalik," geramnya seraya meninju kaca cermin.

"Apa bicaraku sangat kasar? ... _apa memang terlalu kasar_?"

 _Namun, nyatanya adalah bukan karena berbohong._

 _Melainkan teriakan-teriakan marah karena selalu didahului._

* * *

 _Junmyeon dan ucapannya yang tak pernah selesai. Tak mudah dimengerti. Dan selalu salah._

"Memangnya kamu sendiri ngga pernah ganggu aku? Belakangan ini. _Annoys me so much_." **Seharusnya ia mengatakan, "Kamu lebih asik mengobrol dengan teman laki-laki yang lain. Itu yang menggangguku."**

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau disandingkan denganmu? Habis mimpi, ya?" **Junmyeon sebenarnya ingin mengatakan, "Aku sangat berterimakasih karena mereka memberiku lebih banyak kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku dan kamu bisa jadi nyata."**

"Emang kamu kira aku suka sama kamu makanya gitu?" **Tetapi, "Ya. Memang aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu, bodooooh!"**

 _"In fact, you're annoying, clingy, rude. No one likes you."_ **Ditambahi, "Kecuali aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan terlalu banyak berharap."**

"Kamu ketahuan banget ingin terlihat baik didepan cowok itu." Terdengar terlalu kasar. **Seharusnya begini, "Tapi memang kamu baik kepada semua orang. Aku mungkin, atau memang, terlalu cemburu."**

"Ya kalau kamu sama aku awalnya aja kayak gitu ya wajar kalau kita jadi lawakan jurusan." **Ah, ini benar-benar kasar. Junmyeon tidak bisa menggantinya.**

 **"Sampah nyebut sampah."**

Didepan cermin, ia melihat dirinya sendiri.

 _Yang mengecewakan. Yang terlihat sedih dan gila. Yang akan runtuh kapanpun ia mau._

 _Junmyeon kemudian sadar, itu semua ternyata_ _ **tidak bisa diralat, ditambahkan, maupun dihapus.**_

 ** _Kata-kata itu, memang tak seharusnya diucapkan,_**

 ** _Tak seharusnya dilontarkan._**

 _"Memang_ _ **tidak pernah ada**_ _kesempatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hahaha."_

 _Dan rasanya ini adalah pertanda buruk._

* * *

.

* * *

. . . . .

* * *

.

* * *

 _"...Apa ini akhirnya?"_ Pemuda itu berucap sendiri. _"Apa kami harus berakhir seperti ini?"_ Mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Sekarang lebih frustasi.

* * *

"Hei, penulis sinting, bisa berikan ending yang lebih pantas dari ini TIDAK?!"

 ** _—Demi Allah ini masih bersambung._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

IYAAAAAA JUNMYEON TENANG INI BELUM SAMPE AKHIRRR NYANTE AJA BISA KALI PRET.

"Ini cerita remaja, bukan tragedi, bodoh!"

YAUDAAAAAAAH KALEM ELAH! UDAH SANA SHOOO! SHHOOO! SHOOO!

oke, ehem.

 _...hi, i'm back._ (ditampar)

MAAF BANGET YA BARU BALIK DARI BASECAMP DAN CUMA BAWA **CHAPTER NANGGUNG PLES ISI GAJELAS(broken heart)** JIKA AKU JADI KALIAN RASANYA INGIN MENCABIK WRITER SINTING INI. TENANG, AKU JUGA INGIN MENCABIK DIRIKU SENDIRI **KARENA KETIDAK KONSISTENAN SERTA KETERLAMBATAN INI(broken heart again)**

 ** _I'm deeply sorry! (_** _Maaf pake banget, maaf, maaf, maaf, ini udah mangkrak berminggu-minggu dan saya balik cuma bawa chapter yang... gataulah ini teh.)_

...dan ini saya kebut bcs **i have pleeeeeeeeenty of projects which are suspended til' now hue**. Jadi makanya diselesain buru-buru. _(and guess what? Saya baru nemu trik nulis produktif terampuh, dan saya pakai untuk cerita ini sampai tamat nanti! Ahaha, hebat ya? ...oh, ngga? Okedeh:( )_

 _Oh and anyway, i have several announcement:_

 _1\. Jadwal saya makin padet. Saya bakalan sangat sibuk. FFN pastinya terbengkalai._ _ **Tapi, cerita ini mangkrak di akhir dan lagipula saya belum bisa berhentikan. Tapi (lagi), maaf bila chapter final nanti publishnya lama.**_ _Demi Allah saya beneran sibuk._

 _2\. Saya buka akun wattpad dengan username_ _ **"airinjuseyo"**_ _. Silahkan dicari. Itu kedepannya bakalan ttg SEVENTEEN atau ngga COSMIC GIRLS._ _ **Kaga bakalan ada EXO, apalagi yang tertarik sama cerita-cerita buatan saya**_ (meskipun disana storynya belum dipublish semua eue) ** _, silahkan follow saja._**

 _3\. Total akun cerita fiksi saya sekarang ada 3, yaitu:_ _ **koharinssi**_ _(akun ini),_ _ **airinjuseyo**_ _(FFN), dan_ _ **airinjuseyo**_ _(wattpad)._

 _4\. Karena chapter ini cenderung_ _ **blurry**_ _, saya akan_ _ **perjelas semua di chapter selanjutnya**_ _. Ada_ sesuatu yang tersembunyi. _ **Kalau kalian benar-benar penasaran... saya sarankan untuk menunggu... :"""")**_

 _For further notes, please anticipate._

 _Anyway, domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 _ **[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]**_


End file.
